The Truth is Out There
by Spooky4ever
Summary: makorra week: crossover. When he signed up for the FBI, Mako didn't intend to become the leash to the Bureau's craziest agent, and he certainly didn't image he'd spend his career chasing UFO's with the most insufferable woman he ever met. Season Two: The mission gets personal for Agents Korra and Mako.
1. season 1: trust no one

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK or The X-Files**

**Prompt: **Makorra Week: Day Four-Crossover

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** So I haven't written fanfiction in ages *cringes* Hopefully this goes well eh? I don't know how many have seen/have an understanding of the X-Files, but I promise the episode segments I picked out are easy to follow, and do not require X-Files knowledge to enjoyably read. Although I promise a small explanation at the end. **ALSO**: I'm tired, and my mind is foggy, this is unedited in my haste to get this posted today (I leave for a mini vacation in like 8 hours), so I apologize for any and all errors.

* * *

The Truth is Out There

* * *

_i. trust no one_

* * *

"_Look, I know you aren't thrilled, but given your current situation this is the best I can do for you."_

"_Really? Sending me down to the dregs of the FBI? Keeping me out of the way, out of sight? Do you really expect me to believe that will actually work?"_

"_No."_

* * *

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos is what greeted Mako as he entered the basement office of the FBI's "Most Unwanted.". Papers strewn everywhere-on the single desk, flooding out of the file cabinets (_why even bother with them?_), tacked to the walls, organization seemed to be an outdated tool down here. Books were haphazardly stacked on their selves, a wobbly projector was stashed in a dark corner, and, most curiously, a collection of pencils decorated the tiled ceiling above the desk.

And this clutter was just what was _visible_ to the dismayed agent, as the office reached farther back into the bowels of this doomed place. Golden eyes surveyed the pictures tacked among the various newspaper clippings on the wall, depicting pictures of wanted felons, gruesome scenes, scans of cult paraphilia, sketches of strange beasts and most glaringly, a poster with a UFO on it declaring in bold print "I WANT TO BELIEVE."

How unsurprising, he sure had his work cut out for him.

"Agent Sanna?" Mako called, somewhat hopeful that he could put this meeting off for another day. He had heard many things about the eccentric agent, good and bad. He was willing to respect her work to some degree, her methods, even less, but the young agent was certainly not pleased to be delegated to the X-Files sector of the FBI (however menial it was).

His hopes were dashed as his call receive a muffled thump, followed by an impressive string of curses. Mako muffled a sigh and closed the door, wholly stepping into this domain of weirdness. From around errant file cabinet a woman appeared, about as young as he, carrying a large box of some sort of equipment. She did not acknowledge him as she carried it over to her shambolic desk, dropping it unceremoniously with a huff.

"Agent Korra Sanna," Mako decided to try again, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Agent Mako Zhu-Song, your new partner." He held out a hand for her to shake, somewhat relieved when she chose to glare at the appendage rather than return the gesture. FBI protocol didn't allow for gloves to be part of ones work suit, and he still felt naked and wary without them.

"You mean spy," she retorted, "Bei Fong's latest ploy to shut me down." As she leveled her glare at him, he was taken aback by the piercing cerulean that met his stoic gaze. Something about her heated gaze was particularly striking to him, and he scolded himself for being so moronically caught off guard.

"Actually," he swallowed, "I'm looking forward to working with you." And now he was lying through his teeth. The best that could come out of this situation was keeping his job. At this Korra shot him a skeptical look, arms crossed under a generous bosom (not that he was really looking, it was just a hard action to ignore), cocking one hip to the side.

"Oh really? Whatever did you do to deserve this honor?" _Her attitude is pleasant enough_, Mako thought wearily.

"Look, if my credentials aren't enough for you," Mako said, narrowing his gaze at the stubborn agent.

"I've heard plenty about you Agent Mako," Korra plopped down into her seat, idly grabbing an open file. "First in your class at Quantico, medical degree at 25, you teach self-defense at the Academy, quiet the underground kick boxer back in the day too apparently." Mako's features remained smooth, even as he inwardly froze at the casual mention of his not so hidden past.

"Double undergraduate in Psychology and Physics, your thesis was very interesting by the way, although what I deal in defies all laws of conventional sciences." One eyebrow quirked in amusement as those sharp blue eyes continue to cut into him, apparently confident she had him pegged from one file reading. _At least she does her homework_, Mako thought dryly.

"You read my thesis?" he asked. This he was slightly surprised with, as he assumed the topic wasn't one her interests dabbled in. Of course, she could just be mocking him, as the twist of her plush lips had him assuming.

"Of course," she abruptly pushed out of her chair, "unlike others, I do respect the work of my fellows." Korra proceeded to drag the projector out from its lonesome corner, setting it up without a single glance at her new partner. After popping her slides in she finally granted Mako her attention once more.

"Perhaps, Agent Mako, you can provide a medical opinion for this?" she breezed past him, her brown hair (pulled back in a high ponytail, with her bangs parted to either side and held in traditional Inuit hairclips), catching underneath his nose leaving a faint trace of apples and pool water. A curious combination. Korra flicked off the lights and began the show, clicking to a picture of a young woman's body left in a pile of leaves.

"Oregon female, age 23, no visible cause of death. Went missing two weeks ago after going on a morning jog. Autopsy shows nothing, zip, nada, zilch," she clicked again, shuttering to a close up shot of the victims back. "However, examination did reveal two distinct marks on her lower back. Can you provide us with some identification, Doctor Mako?"

Mako moved closer to the projector screen, brows narrowed as he observed the picture. Korra's sarcasm rankled him, but he refused to rise to her level. Let her be as derisive as she pleased, he wasn't the one with a reputation for being the FBI nut job. From a distance the marks appeared to be moles, nothing out of the ordinary. Closer inspection showed there was indeed something off about the markings.

"Needle punctures, bug bites perhaps?" he mused, leaning in closer. There were two, the flesh round, raised, and redden , not easily identifiable. "Electrocution of some kind?"

"How did you fair in chemistry? Recognize this?" Korra clicked again, a scan of the toxicology report replaced the picture. Mako frowned, this reading made no sense. The chemical was organic, but he had never seen anything like it.

"That a no? That was retrieved from the surrounding area of the marks, no one has been able to identify that either, including myself." She clicked again, another body, this time male. "The same quandary was seen Little Rock, South Dakota, in Marlstown Colorado, and again in upper California." Click, click, click, each slide revealed another body with the marks.

"So then, what are your theories?" Mako turned to her, genuinely curious what her thoughts were. Mako placed his faith in science, in reality, life had taught him to rely on anything less than substantial was a fool's choice. Yet he couldn't help but be intrigued, by this case, by the dark skinned woman standing before him, so cocky and brazen, with low regard for rules and formality, if her persistent use of his first name was anything to go by. He had anticipated this to be a rather stiff and distant partnership.

"I certainly have a few," Korra gnawed on her lower lip, a rather distracting movement, "but why don't you explain to me why the FBI takes on these cases, labels them unexplainable, and then stows them away till the grow colder than a bear's balls in Alaska?" She stood toe-to-toe with him now, glaring up at him with no amusement at her non sequitur. The dark haired agent noticed with bemusement that he was easily a head taller than her, even with the added height of her wedge shoes.

Ignoring his uncomfortable shuffle to her close presence, Korra daringly leaned in closer, crystalline blue peering up beneath make-up free lashes. In a mocking whisper she asked, "Agent Mako, do you believe in the existence of ex-tra-ter-rest-rials?" She enunciated the word slowly, as if his scientific mind would be unable to absorb such a heretical word. Mako huffed in exasperation; of course it wouldn't take long for this topic to come up.

"Logically no, the physics alone for space travel is enough to debunk the alien abduction phenomena," Mako rolled his eyes, unable to resist the childish habit. His brother once commented something was wrong if Mako went a day with glancing heavenwards in vexation.

"Yes that is some _deep_ wisdom Doctor," Korra said, "but, the female victim is the fourth of her graduating class to experience this 'phenoma." Now she was busting out the air-quotes, Mako didn't even notice when his teeth began to grind. "And yet convention hasn't given us any answers! Why not look to the supernatural as a plausible explanation?" She demanded.

"Do you seriously hear yourself? The supernatural as a plausible explanation," he mimicked. "How in the world can you say that is a logical process?"

"Narrowing your mind merely narrows you options," Korra pointed out. "Surely Detective 101 taught you thinking outside the box is just as fruitful as following the textbook, if not more likely to give you desirable results."

"I don't think asking an Ouija board for answers is likely to solve a case," he retorted. _This girl is crazy_, he thought. _And her smug expression is downright irritating. How can she be so sure she's right, when she's completely off her rocker? _

The doctor realized arguing with his partner on the first day wasn't conducive to a favorable working relationship, _if the stress she's putting me through doesn't lead to my resignation first_. Taking a deep calming breath, he turned back to the slideshow and away from the blatant challenge in her eyes. Those were certainly destined to doom him, he thought ruefully.

"Look, obviously she died from _something_," he ignored her unlady-like snort, _thanks Captain Obvious_, "if it was natural causes, then something was missed in the initial examination. If she was _murdered_, then a more thorough investigation is warranted, or that they were just, again, sloppy" he concluded. "What I fail to understand is how any answers that can be gleaned for this case is how they fall beyond the realm of science."

"The answers, Agent Korra, are there. You simply just have to look," he finished smugly, smirking at her stony, but not yet defeated, features.

"Very well, _Doctor _Mako, thank goodness I now have you to clear these things up for me," Korra said. She strode over to her desk once more, a mischievous shine in her eyes as she glanced backwards. "I suppose you'll be of _some_ assistance after all. Tomorrow, eight o'clock we're headed out to Oregon. Hope you're up for a little UFO chasing."

That he knew was just to irk him, if her smug grin and the lazy lean against her desk was anything to go by. _Insufferable woman_, he glared. Knowing a dismissal when he was handed one, huffed and headed towards the door.

"Oh and partner?" Warily Mako turned back, golden eyes lazily reviewing this oddity before him in a new light.

"Welcome to the X-Files."

* * *

"_I take it you've heard…things about Agent Korra?"_

"_She's basically a prodigy: top marks in her graduating Oxford class, fluent in four languages, a champion for social justice before the occult caught her eye…at the Academy she was known as Kooky Korra."_

* * *

"Korra, you need to trust me!" Mako ran a frustrated hand through his mussed hair. He was tired, unbearably hot (_thank you, fluctuating generator_), unbelievably strung out, and utterly desperate. His diminutive yet feisty partner unflinchingly met his exhausted gaze, her sallow complexion and tired bruised eyes a mirror imagine of his own haggard state.

"Mako I _do_ trust you," she swallowed reflexively, hating how her voice cracked, like she was ready to cry. And maybe she was, just a little, but damned if Mako knew that. She knew they were both relying on Mako to be the collected one, but her breaking down wouldn't help either.

Though there was only so much stress one could endure when threatened by parasitic ice worms.

"It's _them_ I can't trust," she spat vehemently, flinging one arm at the door. "One of them is the infected! I can't trust them to examine me and not skew the results to compromise me! Don't you get that!"

He breathed heavily through his nose, seeing the logic in her concerns but mostly trying to taper down the anxious urge to trust her unerringly, his irrational brilliant partner who was the only one he could trust in this Arctic hell hole. But…

"Then let me examine you," he said softly, "help me prove them wrong so we can fix this and get the hell out of here." Korra's mouth twisted, this wasn't exactly the response she wanted.

"Fine," she agreed, "but in here. Only you." Mako nodded, hating how his heart accelerated in dread of what he may fine, in fear of what he may have to do to her.

Korra whirled around, bending her head forward and tugging her ponytail to the side. Mako cautiously tugged down the back of her shirt collar, revealing satiny brown skin. Without any hesitation his fingers roamed the back of her neck and down the knobs of her spine, hoping to not feel or see the tell-tale sign of a creature squirming beneath her skin. He repeated this action a few times, fingers firmly running up and down, revealing that the flesh remained smooth, that the heat radiating beneath his tips was not fever induced. The sigh that pushed past his lips was heavier than expected.

"You're clear," he said, swiping his face, as if the action could wipe away all the anxiety. He turned to the door of her prison, "now to convince them." He stuttered when Korra's strong grip seized his shoulder, freezing him in place. _She's not infected, she's clean_, he thought frantically, memory flashing to the violent outburst of their pilot.

"Your turn," Korra said shortly, pushing down his shirt collar without preamble. He stood rigidly as his partner swept his fingers up and down his neck, leaving a trial of gooseflesh in their wake. Mako resisted the urge to shudder, know that even if Korra would misinterpret it, he still didn't care to explain his volatile reaction to her touch. Sometimes, he couldn't explain it to himself. Instead he distracted himself with her image, how she was probably standing on her tiptoes to reach his neck, the furrow of her slim brows, the adorable protrusion of her lower lip in thought. Not exactly an appropriate thought, given the situation, but anything was welcome from the fear of being unknowingly infected.

"Your clean too Mr. Hat Trick," she breathed. Mako faced his partner, amazed by how calm she suddenly looked just knowing she definitely had her partner on her side. So she had come to rely on him that much too…?

"Told you I was fine," Korra stuck out her tongue, a typical childish mood that elicited Mako's responding eye roll.

"Yes, yes, You're right, and I'm an idiot," he said dryly.

"Don't forget Mako, both are always true," she grinned haughtily.

His lips quirked into a small rare grin; that sentence, it seemed, would forever haunt him.

"Now," she cracked her knuckles decisively, "let's deal with those two." He nodded in agreement, and lead her out the door.

* * *

"_Yes, Agent Senna has been utilizing Bureau sources outside it's…typical mainstream. I'm sure you've heard of her work on unexplainable cases, those which deal with the 'supernatural.'"_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Mako, you have been assigned to assist Agent Senna with these cases."_

* * *

"Seriously Korra, this has got to stop."

Great, Mako sounded tired and pissed, as if that was ever a fantastic blend. Korra pushed herself into a sitting position, a little difficult with her handcuffed hands looped behind her head, to face her irascible partner. He didn't look too worse for wear; his dress shirt was rumpled and mis-buttoned, a trouser leg tucked into a shoe, his jet black hair, standard FBI short cut and usually duck-styled, was flattened on one side of his head. So they called him in the middle of the night, and like a true mama bear fled to Wisconsin on a red-eye flight. She scoffed at his disheveled appearance, the man worried too much.

The dark skinned woman hopped off her bed (it was laughable to even call it that) and moved to the bars, sticking her hands through so her partner could uncuff her.

"But I'm really onto something here Mako! Why all this hush-hush over a simple wreckage?" She glanced closer at her handsome partner as he freed her hands. _Stubble isn't a bad look on you_, she thought, stifling a sly grin. Although he did look better clean cut, there wasn't much that could deter that strong jawline or those angular cheekbones. And yes, she was frustratingly, wholly attracted to her partner, but it wasn't her fault for finding the "tall, dark, and handsome" troupe so alluring.

"Korra," it was incredible how much frustration dripped off the utterance of her name, "the Chief is threatening to shut down the X-Files." This startled her out of her subtle leering, probably a much more effective tactic than a bucket of ice water.

"What? No they can't! Why would Bei Fong do that?" she denied. "A UFO crashed here, there's enough proof to blow this entire operation! I mean, clearly the military wants to hide something if they feel the need to arrest a federal officer," Korra said bitterly.

"The order didn't come from Bei Fong, it came from the Section Chief himself. You've really pushed them this time. The wreckage has been already identified as a downed Russian fighter jet, there's nothing for us to investigate here." Mako slid open her jail cell, glaring as his partner roughly pushed past him.

And here was the downside to her damnably good looking, intelligent, and talented partner, he was just so, so logical! Sometimes she appreciated his attempts to prevent her from running off half-cocked (so many times now he had saved her ass from a whole heap of trouble). Other times she found him to be irritatingly restrictive to her quest, a giant blockade to the answers she so desperately wanted.

"That's such a bullshit explanation Mako, you should know better," she sneered, snatching her gun and badge from the dull eyed attendant at the release station.

"Korra you have no grounds to be out here. This isn't our case," Mako argued.

"No, this is exactly what we're meant to investigate! To explore the unknown, to find answers not easily explained that our government doesn't _want_ to be explained!" Korra stubbornly said. "Or are you really on their side after all _Doctor?_" She stomped outside, not caring if the car she was marching towards really was Mako's rental or not.

Gods he was so annoying! Constantly questioning and debating, not exactly ridiculing her, never actually, but getting him to agree with her theories was like pulling out teeth. Korra was sure he was on her side, he had proved that so many times already in the last year. Was it really so hard to believe in the unbelievable? To trust her gut? The answer was understandably yes. It also didn't help that Korra was so maddeningly attracted to him, and she was certain he felt the same way.

But that was another case to tackle altogether.

She never noticed when Mako caught up to her, those long strides made it so easy, but suddenly he was there by her side (_where he's meant to be_), grabbing her elbow and gently turning her towards him.

"No matter what you say, or how crazy you drive me, I'm always on your side," he said. "Trust me on that." She swallowed, unable to take the intensity of those strange amber eyes. They were so fascinating, and Korra found she wouldn't mind getting lost in that gaze sometime. The coloration did intrigue the nonromantic part of her too, but she wasn't ready to debate how his ancestry probably came from the 'fictitious' bending culture of thousands of years past.

Somehow they yet to get around to bending mythology.

"I wasn't the only one here you know," Korra said, not quite sure how to respond to such an emotional declaration from the usually tightly guarded man.

"So I was told," Mako said dully, guiding his partner towards the correct car. "Miss Joo Dee Sang. It took a bit of…forceful reassurance that you weren't part of NICAP."

"She's heard of my work! She also believes there's a cover-up here!"

"She also claimed to have been abducted, she could just be another person suffering from schizophrenic delusions," Mako retorted.

They had reached his car now, and Korra, though always up to challenge Mako's scientific counterargument, was much too tired and stiff to bother. It was doubtful she'd get a hold of Joo Dee anytime soon, not if the military still had her. Only her FBI credentials bailed Korra out of trouble this time.

"GET DOWN!"

A sudden disturbance diverted their attention to the neighboring woods, where a sudden bang and a flash of light briefly illuminated the tree line. It was daytime. Korra immediately stirred to action, ready to bolt into the woods. Her partner firmly grasped her strong bicep, using a good deal of strength to keep his headstrong partner by his side.

"Mako let go-!"

"No Korra, you're in enough trouble already. Leave it alone; let's go back to the hotel. The military can handle a slight electric malfunction."

"You think that's a simple malfunction? That's a couple of dunderheads destroying evidence, dangerous, crucial evidence!"

"_Korra_."

"_Mako._"

A standstill, blue met gold, one body stood firm while another struggle to break free. The yelling faded, and one suddenly relaxed.

"Ok, just this once," she swore. Mako sighed in relief, and opened her car door without a single word.

Unnoticed by everyone in the compound, the invisible occupant of the fallen UFO fled across the parking lot, through the electric fence, and into the outside world.

* * *

"_We want conclusive field reports, observations of the work you will be doing. Bring us scientific conclusions that can satisfy the heads."_

"_You want me to debunk Agent Senna's work?"_

"_Just give us results, Agent."_

* * *

**AN:** I have two other crossover ideas in my head (which I'm still tempted to write), but I could just not shake this idea. Maybe because an X-Files crossover is much more uncommon than a Harry Potter or Pokemon crossover (my other ideas aha). But sorry for those who don't know X-Files? Oh boy, so, epic explanation. The first segment was Mulder and Scully's first meeting from Pilot, obviously that's pretty crucial. It also seemed like a logical place to start. The second segment was taken from a stand-alone episode, **Ice.** I have found it to be one of the creeper episodes from season one, and also a great episode that demonstrates how close the two partners have grown (note Ice is only 8 of 24, but that examination scene? intense). The third was another mythology based episode, and a decent example of the two's warring views of the X-Files. I look at the M&S relationship and can't help but see how perfectly Makorra can be similar. I followed pretty closely how those scenes played out, but I did my best to NOT transcribe word-for-word, and keep the characters IC while following the Mulder and Scully roles (please let me know if I bombed). If people actually like this I actually want to do other seasons, maybe even make up my own scenes for those LOK fans who know jack about X-Files.

So please let me know what you think! For now though, this will be a one-shot :).

fyi: Korra's made-up last name is taken from the Inuit sea goddess Sedna; Mako's is a bs combination of Chinese surnames, which I'm sure is not correct either.


	2. season 2: they're watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK/The X-Files.**_  
_

**Summary: **Searching for the truth is only the beginning; the mission gets personal for Agents Korra and Mako.

**AN: **So since this has over 200 views, I took that as initiative to continue. Warning: in the words of Bill Rinnalli, this one's a doozy. Seriously, X-Files season two mythology is freaking LOADED. This chapter is 12 pages: 12 pages of snippets from just 5 episodes. It was so hard to pick what mythology episodes to write. I only ended up using two big ones. BUT I also worked in two more characters, so, win. In other news: I need a beta. Seriously my editing sucks.

* * *

_ii. they're watching_

* * *

"_Agent Sanna is becoming a problem, one you said we didn't have to worry about."_

"_Don't worry, I know just the man for the job."_

"_Do not drag this out; we can't afford set-backs."_

* * *

"I can't believe this," Mako said, "what in the world were you thinking, signing on with these people!" To say Mako was irate would be saying the President is kind-of important: a gross understatement. The object of his vexation, for once, was not his wayward partner but his younger brother. Said brother was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, cursing himself for not fessing up to Mako sooner about his latest employer.

At least if he had done it privately, he wouldn't get lambasted in front of such a pretty lady.

"And you," Mako turned his wrath to Korra, who had been bemusedly watching the revelation unfold perched on a nearby desk, "how could you not tell me that my brother is one of your correspondents! How dangerous is the work you make him do?!"

Korra's bright eyes narrowed in annoyance, the glare she sent her partner heated enough to peel paint. It was, of course, met unflinchingly, because if anyone could claim to be the inventor of the "death glare" it was Mako Zhu Song. Strong arms pushed her off the desk and into his space, a finger dug into his chest (Korra ignored how firm it was, yes she did).

"Hey now City Boy we've been partners for an entire year and you never introduced me! How was I supposed to know Bolin is your brother? I've only known him as Badger," she said.

"Besides," Bolin chimed in, "I've only known her for about three months, and have seen her just a handful of times, always for business! That doesn't leave much room for us to get to know each other!" The younger man uneasily glanced between the two heated FBI agents.

Bolin had heard numerous complaints about Mako's "crazy, reckless, out-to-kill-me" partner, and it had been amusing to see someone ruffle his cool and calm brother so easily, and often. After hearing so much about this girl he felt ridiculous for never putting together that Korra and that "damn Agent Sanna" were the same person. Yet to be fair, Bolin had been off at St. Kyoshi University for the better part of Mako's formative FBI years, and his brother had been rather hush-hush on his work after getting a last minute transfer.

Who would guess his practical brother would end up chasing UFO's on the government's dime?

Mako side-eyed his brother, having a hard time believing the little love bird maintained a casual working relationship with Korra. Women and food were his brother's number one weaknesses, and as chummy as these two seemed when they walked in the door, Mako had a hard time believing the two hadn't had a night on the town or five. They seemed scarily alike, and Korra was definitely pretty enough to catch his flighty brother's eye.

_What does it matter if they hang out? _Mako scoffed. _How does that affect you?_

Wearily rubbing his forehead, Mako decided to tackle the more important aspect of this revelation.

"Bolin, what were you thinking?! Computer hacking? Really? I work for the government! Neither one of us can afford this kind of trouble!"

"But I do more than that! I'm like…a secretory of sorts! Yeah, I manage mail, and appointments, and the newsletter, and update the website and all sorts of stuff! I rarely do any of the dirty work," Bolin argued. When the older man's face darkened, he hurriedly added, "and it's not like Verick and them does anything really bad!"

"I didn't work to send you to SKU just so you can goof around with some hippy that can't get a job. Hell, you can do so much better! Design something! Work for Sato Industries! You know there's already so much against us why-" Mako bit his lip, aware that Korra looked on curiously at their exchange. There was a lot she didn't know about his past, and he liked to keep it that way.

Bolin at least looked slightly cowed, but when those bright verdant eyes met Mako's the gleam in them wasn't the same naïve one he was so used to seeing. These eyes were determined, resolute, a bit more mature, and suddenly Mako was struck by how grown up his younger brother suddenly seemed.

"Mako, I'm sorry you're upset, but this is something I enjoy doing, and it does pay pretty well! Sure I can get more at Sato Industries, but with this economy no one is hiring anyways. Verick helped me out in a tight spot and working for him is the least I can do. He's a good friend, a decent person, and I feel like what we're doing with the Freedom Ferrets is the right thing to do," Bolin said.

The dark haired agent studied his brother, weighing the pro's and con's of this career in his head. Frankly, the con's outweighed the pro's by a longshot. Too many things could go wrong: Bolin could get caught, could…vanish should the Freedom Ferrets anger the wrong person. Mako didn't care what story Bolin spun, the Ferrets were in the same business as Korra, and bringing The Truth to the masses certainly made powerful individuals unhappy. But if there was one thing Mako could never, ever do growing up, it was deny Bolin any chance at happiness. Sure, he wasn't thrilled that hacking made Bolin happy, but the kid was still young, only 24, and there was time for him to make better choices. _At least he's not running with the gangs_, Mako consoled himself. _It could be worse._

It always could be worse.

"Alright, fine," the golden eyed man huffed, "do what you want for now, but this _cannot_ be a permanent job. You have better things to do with that degree got it? The second we get an upswing, you're on a job hunt? Understand?" Bolin's eyes lit up, and in his exuberance flung himself at Mako and wrapped his thick arms around the agents much thinner torso.

"Yeah sure you bet'cha _Ge ge_ you really are the best! I promise, Super-Hacker-Badger is only a temporary gig, you don't have to worry about me finding trouble," Bolin swore.

Korra giggled as her partner's face fell into an exasperated resignation; judging by the long suffering frown and the pinched eyes, trouble was something Bolin found quite often. Perhaps more often than Mako's sanity could take. Now that everyone was (mostly) happy with each other and introductions weren't needed (Verick and the other Ferrets were out, lucky for their sake), it was time to get down to brass tacks.

"Ok Badger, er Bolin," Korra quickly corrected herself. So Mako wasn't too thrilled with the nickname, duly noted. "What do you have for me?"

* * *

"_It would seem Agent Zhu Song has failed, shutting down the X-Files has failed…what brilliant plan is next?"_

"_You see these setbacks as failures? I merely see them as a means to bring Agent Sanna down piece by piece."_

* * *

Just like Bolin, Korra was a creature of habit. Mako was relieved for this fact, since it made finding her easier. This was still learned by trial and error, as Korra wasn't likely to be found playing with street kids in the Central Station, or stuffing her face at Narook's Noodles, or chatting up ladies at the Lotus Club. However, she was prone to gazing at Yue Bay off the city's highest point, pounding her frustration out in the dojo, or hitting up the Crazy Cactus for a pint.

Given what transpired today, Mako's instincts told him to check out her favorite bar.

They weren't wrong.

He found her at the farthest corner in the bar, slumped over on her barstool, idly swirling around the contents of her liquid poison. Her blazer was haphazardly tucked under her legs, the cuffs brushing lychee nut shells on the wooden floor. One heel had been cast off, her nylon stocking enclosed foot balanced on the stool bar while the other barely brushed the ground. If the situation was different, if their lives were different, Mako would admit to find the scene, at first glance, rather endearing. From this distance, the grown woman seemed more like a petulant lazy child, her short height overwhelmed by the stature of her chair.

Yet as Mako strode closer, he felt his heart fracturing for her hopeless state. Her high ponytail was mussed; her strong back was slumped in defeat, her brown skin stained by tear trails. He had never seen his partner, always so determined, so bold and brash and self-important, look so defeated. _Bastards,_ he cursed, even though he knew that this had been a long time coming.

Tiredly he removed the glass from Korra's lax grasp, pleasantly surprised that she didn't fight against him. A bit more cautiously, he laid a hand on her back, soothingly rubbing against the tension. Korra barely budged, and Mako feared she had passed out at the bar.

"Korra," he sighed. Said woman's head lolled in her arms, glazed cerulean gazed up at him between strands of umber hair. Her lower lip wobbled, and more tears built up and leaked out, spilling down her face unbidden. His partner was the most resilient person he had ever met, and to see her cry caused an unexpected and furious ball of heat to swell in his chest.

More than anything, Mako wished he could do more than stand inanely doing nothing.

"It's gone," she hiccupped, "bhas'erd's took my 'Files away Mako."

Swiftly and with no elucidation, the X-Files division had been shut down at three o'clock this afternoon, indefinitely or forever. Mako himself had received the news with some level of shock; he had prepared himself for this, after all he had originally been assigned to assist with the division's closure. But he had assumed Korra would have to do something drastic to encourage such measures. Lately, their cases, while still weird, hadn't incurred Korra's usual bumbling recklessness, and thus kept Bei Fong's wrath from falling upon them. But the suddenness knocked the wind out of both them. Even though Mako had picked himself back up rather quickly (_number one rule of the streets_) Korra had yet to gain the strength back to her legs after such a blow.

They were still employed, even if Bei Fong seemed to have been expecting Korra's immediate resignation following the announcement. They were to be separated, although neither knew what division they were to join. Frankly Mako felt his partner needed some vacation time. The woman knew how to take a punch, but her life's work had just been snatched away from her. That wasn't so easy to shake off.

"No right, they had nooo right," she pounded a fist on the bar, startling the sparse patrons farther down. Knowing the rant was unavoidable (and understandable) Mako debated if it was best to drag her home to mourn in private, or to simply settle down at the bar and let the words flow uninterrupted. Korra provided the answer to his inner deliberation.

"It was ma only way, ma only way to find her Mako," Korra mumbled, her words barely intelligible. He was forced to lean closure to her, allowing a whiff of whatever potent liquor she had indulged in.

"Wha am I suppose to do now? I canne find Akna without the 'Files," she said. She blearily searched for her drink, not noticing her partner still held it far from her reach. When she seemed to accept it was gone for good, she lazily propped her head up, tracing patterns on the wooden bar.

Akna, he had heard that name often in hush conversations shared during or after a trying case, those that hit too close to home for the Alaskan native. It was easy to recall those discussions, they often worried him a bit. When Akna was brought up, his partner would shut down: face taunt, her mind trapped in the memories of the night her childhood ended. Over time, Korra slowly revealed her tale to him: twelve year old Korra had been babysitting her younger cousins the night Akna was kidnapped from her uncle's home. Korra had shouldered the responsibility ever since then, and most of her family was happy to continuously scorn her.

Mako thought it was ridiculous, to blame something so uncontrollable and unexpected on a teenager. No, Korra had barely been a teenager when Akna was abducted. He himself had raised his brother at a young age; he understood the pains that came with such heavy responsibility. Granted, Korra has been blaming aliens for her cousin's disappearance for the past seven years, but he was coming to learn there was indeed something uncanny about that cold November night.

The X-Files the key to finding Akna, or least finding out what happened to her. Now Korra was back to ground zero.

"Let's get you home," he said softly. Life was so unfair sometimes, dealing out harsh hands at the blink of an eye. While Korra's childhood was infinitely more tranquil than his, Mako had found everyone carried a burden in their heart. His partner's weighed on her every day.

Korra grumbled incoherently as her partner knelt and replaced her neglected shoe, gently hauled her out of her seat, and snagged her fallen jacket. She leaned heavily on him; something wasn't prepared for as he struggled to pull out his wallet. Knowing Korra, she had yet to pay for her drinks.

Thankfully however, his usually uncooperative partner was rather compliant as they stumbled out of the Crazy Cactus and to his tiny black Satomobile. Despite her shorter frame, his partner was no light-weight (hell the woman was made of bone, muscle, and noise he decided), and the dark haired agent struggled to get her into the car without injury.

He sat in the driver side, sighing heavily as he glanced over at Korra. Eyes at half-mast, it seemed she was once again unwilling to talk. That was fine; he just wanted to get her home safely at this point. They might not be partners anymore, but he couldn't deny the strange rapport they shared.

If anything, the closing of their division may have just drawn him even closer to her, come what may. After all, Mako figured she still needed looking after, and not many people could handle her.

For the umpteenth time, Mako wondered what exactly he had gotten into.

* * *

"_It would seem Agent Sanna requires a more…hands on approach. We need to hurt her on a more personal level."_

"_What about her ex-partner, Agent Zhu Song? She certainly seems attached to him."_

"_No. Agent Sanna is protective. To strike out against him would only stoke her ire, it would deepen her Cause."_

* * *

WHAM! Korra's entrances, as always, raucously announced to the entire room of her timely arrival (which were as subtle as category five hurricanes). Thankfully, between his adjustment to her general loudness and his finely honed concentration, it did not distract Mako from his careful job of slicing away thin tissue lining. Much. Hopefully no one would notice the new bone nick on the body's sixth rib bone.

"Must you be so obnoxious?" he asked dryly, calmly setting down his scalpel and tearing off his latex gloves. Korra ignored him, too caught up in her own annoyance.

"Gah he's so ANNOYING!" The dark skinned girl threw her arms up in the air. "That slime ball! What kind of partnership can we have if he's always hitting on me! Or if not that, belittling me! Hmph, he says the FBI is desperate? Well obviously if they're hiring little Daddy's Boy's to do my job," she scowled.

Inanely, Mako noticed her shirt sleeve had ridden up, revealing one of her wristbands. FBI protocol didn't approve of such flashy jewelry, not when their code required their agents to be conservative and inconspicuous. Mako himself was forced to remove his father's cherished scarf when on the job. Korra, on the other hand, insisted on wearing her precious wristbands, a coming of age gift from her father, hand carved from whale bone and painted with varying hues of blue. They were actually beautiful, and Mako didn't begrudge Korra from wanting to part with them. As long as she kept them covered, she was fine. He gestured at her sleeve, momentarily catching her eye. With a huff she pushed it down, kicking a cabinet door as she wound up for another tirade.

"What did Tahno do this time?"

"Ugh what doesn't that jerk do? Agent Kutuzov thinks his shit doesn't stink, never mind that it's the foulest to tramp through here," Korra sneered. "Everything is a backhanded compliment, I can never tell when he's taking me seriously, he has no respect for the work we do, he's just in the Bureau to make the ladder climb. Never mind that he thinks he's better than the law anyway."

"Hmm that last sentence reminds me of a certain someone," Mako said wryly. Paying no mind to Korra's glower (wouldn't be the last glare, and it was too fascinating how her eyes lightened so) he cocked a hip and leaned against his work table, arms crossed. She was amusing when she was this worked up (especially at someone other than him).

"So basically he's being a jackass," Mako amended, still smirking at his previous comment. By now he had also removed his mask and protective goggles, but hesitated to remove his smock. When Korra finished venting, she'd be demanding any evidence found during his autopsy.

"Basically," Korra complained, mimicking Mako's pose and leaning against the sink. He bit back a chuckle at her irritated pout, which was more adorable then intimidating. Frankly Mako was surprised she hadn't unloaded a clip into her new partner yet, but knew he'd help her hide Tahno's arrogant stinking corpse with little imploring on her part.

Tahno Kutuzov was his age and they had graduated from the Academy together. They really hadn't interacted then or now, but he had heard enough snide comments from the black haired classmate to know the prick had an ego bigger than his father's bank account. Tahno was a frustrating case where he had smarts and connections as well as money, so he had (unfortunately) plenty to boast about. It didn't help that a gaggle of women flocked to his side, inflating an already bloated sense of self. Mako had a hard time seeing what was so attractive about the effeminate, narcissistic man.

"Jackass or not, at least he knows what he's doing. That's more you can say for some of our agents," he rolled his eyes. Korra scoffed, swiping the air angrily to dismiss his compliment.

"I don't care, he's annoying and I'd rather punch him in his jerkface than accept his help," she said. "Even if he is a decent sparring partner."

A tight little ball in Mako's chest loosened then quickly retightened at her words, and he frowned at the feeling. He wasn't worried about Korra and Tahno, he knew she had better taste than that oily rat. Not that he cared about who Korra was interested in or not. And he was obviously the better sparring partner. That was one thing he easily bested Tahno in at school.

"You don't really need it," Mako said offhandedly. Lie, of course Korra needed help. Someone had to keep that crazy woman out of jail. "You should talk to Bei Fong, see if you could request a new partner. He was a bad choice for you anyways."

"Actually," Korra quirked an eyebrow, "he's at the top of your graduating class, so technically I can't do better."

"Hmp, just watch your back around him, I wouldn't be surprised if he left you out to dry just to boost his career."

"Mako," Korra's pout quickly morphed to a sly grin, "if I didn't know better I'd say you're kind-of jealous of this sleazebag."

"Me? Jealous of Tahno? What a joke," he snapped, striding over to grab another pair of gloves. It was time he showed Korra his results, or lack-of there-of, and move her on her way. He had things to do. Important, doctor-y things for the FBI, not Korra and her befuddling dead bodies.

"As I recall, when I was first assigned him you told me to suck it up and stick with him. You've certainly changed your tune." She paused, as if considering something.

"And why not? I am a pretty awesome partner to have; your life must be so dull now stuck with corpses and paperwork all day long." Her chest was proudly puffing up, hands haughtily sitting on wide hips. Wasn't she full of herself?

"Korra, my life was filled with corpses and paperwork when I worked with you. In fact, about ten times more paperwork, because you constantly neglect yours," he said drolly.

"Admit it, you miss being my partner," she teased, poking him in the shoulder when he refused to meet her twinkling gaze. He snapped on his gloves, feeling the resolution to ignore her with each snap as elastic met olive toned flesh.

"You're crazy."

"And you're in denial, but I'll let it slide for now," Korra rocked back on her heels, deeply satisfied with…something he didn't care to figure out. "Now," she changed topics abruptly, "what was the fate of poor Mr. Smith here?"

_Women_, Mako thought later as she breezed out of the corner's, _are crazy._

* * *

"_So what then? Do we target her family? Doing so last time is why we even have to worry about this mess."_

"_No my friend, you do not listen. We must attack Agent Sanna head on, she herself will fall victim to her own obstinacy."_

"_Are you suggesting that we permanently take her out? No, that will merely make her a martyr to the Cause. Take out Korra Sanna and five more will take her place."_

"_And that is why we won't attack her on a wholly physical level."_

* * *

This was all her fault.

Korra stared blankly at the cell phone in her lap, her mind still numbed by the enraged phone call she just received.

Bolin had been abducted.

More specifically, Bolin, Mako's precious younger brother, had been kidnapped by the psychiatric patient/former alien abductee/general nutjob Joshua "Jet" Riveria. What had started out as a hairy hostage situation quickly spiraled into a more personal mission, now for both agents.

_Now what?_ Korra thought numbly. For Bolin, the entire matter was a prime example of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Even though her case seemed to have the conspirator's fingerprints all over, she hadn't called in the Freedom Ferrets. Hell, she had only called Mako on for his medical opinion, something she had grown to value. And although his diagnoses of the troubled young man was sound, there other things that didn't add up.

Like how Jet's claims of metal implants were correct, and, according to her partner, those implants gave off an odd frequency. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was because Jet escaped unnoticed, because he followed an unaware Mako home, Bolin had been taken instead when the man broke into Mako's apartment only to find someone else already there and panicked.

Now Mako was out of his mind with worry, probably at Never-Speak-To-You-Again levels of furious, and liable to get his fool self-killed on his dogged pursuit of Jet, propelled by a haunting voicemail depicting Bolin's abduction in a frighteningly clear picture.

She exhaled sharply through her nose, closed her eyes and rolled back her shoulders. _Clear you head, focus._ Abruptly Korra stood up, pocketed her phone, and turned to her perpetually blasé partner, who was eyeing her oddly. His thin lips, always smirking, were in a rare frown.

"Problems with Lover Boy?"

"You could say that," she said stiffly. But the jibe had to be ignored. Bolin was her number one priority right now; no matter what else happened with this clusterfuck of a case, she was going to bring Bolin home safe and sound. She pushed back the pain in her partner's voice, the furious, ragged despair as he grilled her for more details on Jet, demanding how she could let him escape.

It hurt to hear such accusations, but she understood what distress Mako felt right now. Bolin was his only family, his sole charge. No matter her actions today, Mako would always take full responsibility for whatever befell his kin.

Spurred by coffee, adrenaline, and pure determination, Korra quickly took the reins of the manhunt. An hour slipped by, then two, before a traffic video surfaced, depicting a terrified Bolin trapped in the trunk of Jet's stolen car. With a chill Korra realized Jet was taking Bolin to Gaoling Mountain, the location of his original abduction.

The drive to the southern mountains was the slowest and most agonizing ride Korra would ever recall, even as her reckless driving broke six different traffic laws. Tahno himself was strangely silent, tagging along even as she insisted on going alone.

However, when they finally reach the highest peak, not a soul is to be found. In the distance, halfway into the sparse tree line, Korra spots Jet's stolen car parked. Although it is empty, the trunk is still shut. It gives her a flurry of hope, even though the rest of her can't help but despair that she arrived too late.

"Korra wait," Tahno latches onto her wrist, halting her burst towards the car.

"What? There's no need to wait around Tahno, we are going to lose Bolin if we stand around," she grits her teeth, easily ripping her arm from his grasp. She doesn't notice that the force of the action rips her prized wristband from her arm nor how her partner carelessly drops it to the ground. She means to turn, to return to her mission, but something in Tahno's slate grey eyes stops her.

"You really are a fool," he says, glancing at his finger nails in boredom, trying to hide a tremble they both detect.

Suddenly, her instincts flare, and Korra has an inkling she has charged headlong into a very dangerous situation. She warily takes a step back, her hand wavering over the issued gun at her hip.

"It's a shame it's come to this, you're rather brilliant for a savage," he hums. His eyes rove over her frame too, this is not uncommon, but something about the lingering look disturbs her. It's as if he's committing her to memory. "Not too hard to look at either, if you like big boned girls."

In the distance she hears the hum of a helicopter, and Korra knows Tahno has stalled long enough. She's not sure what exactly is going on, but somehow in her desperate search for Bolin, she's become a casualty as well. _Not yet, _she thinks, _I still have options. _But what?

Korra is already pulling out her gun, ready to fire and hit her mark true. Her shot is better than Mako's, better than most agents. What was Tahno thinking, betraying her and believing he could one-up her? Like she was a double KO?

But she underestimated her lithe partner. By the time her weapon was out, Tahno was already swinging his at her head.

Lights out.

* * *

"_You are suggesting some…mental attack then?"_

"_I am suggesting it's time we give Korra a little glimpse at just what she is messing with."_

* * *

Mako really, really, really cannot stand Tahno.

There are a number of reasons previously stated by Korra that are enough to set his teeth grinding, add in the fact that the pompous ass lost his partner, well, the man should watch his back.

The bastard doesn't even seem to be the least bit remorseful.

Well, perhaps that is a lie. Mako has noticed ever since Korra's abduction (_two months, two long arduous sleepless months_) Tahno has been looking rather ragged: dark circles, limp hair, and a gaunt face, all very curious for someone who constantly preens over his appearance. Everyone coos and whispers about the heavy regret Tahno must be carrying, how horribly guilty he must felt.

Mako senses that Tahno is guilty all right, and he suspects Korra's disappearance is more directly Tahno's fault than accidently. However, even with Bei Fong on his side it's not enough to warrant an arrest. Tahno is the FBI's Golden Boy; no one will take Mako's (tainted, street rat Mako, who has been spiraling out of control for two months) word over his.

Yet who else could curtail all of Mako's leads? Silence Korra's mysterious source? Constantly direct Mako's attention to normal, safe cases when something fishy surely needs to be explored.

Tahno. Something isn't right about that guy (well, a whole lot of something's anyways).

The dark haired agent taps his fingers against Korra's missing persons file, gears cranking round and round with useless information. Nothing adds up: how someone got the drop on Tahno, how he couldn't remember anything, not even a helicopter dropping down (evidenced by his brother's account and indents in the grass). Bolin, bruised, terrified but thankfully unharmed, had still been locked in the trunk of Jet's car when Korra and Tahno arrived on scene. He had heard the helicopter; Korra's muffled angry shout, a conversation between Jet and an unidentified man, probably the man's murderer. There was the matter of not being granted access to Jet's body (_military property my ass_), how his shaken brother was held under military lockdown for two days (_Bolin was taken hostage, what kind of questioning requires being arrested?_).

Weary golden eyes survey Korra's FBI identification photo, the very same ID badge photo blown up and clipped to the first page of the file. His graze traces her visage, eyes greedily drinking in the stubborn line of her jaw, the way her cheeks puff over her wide cocky grin, how her blue eyes are slightly narrowed and keen, as if challenging the photographer. Her face, which he had looked forward to seeing every day (secretly), it feels as if it has been eons since he last saw her. It's an atypical photo for an agent, wholly typical Korra. He squeezes his eyes shut and digs his fingers into his temple.

He misses her; he misses her loud mouth and absurd accusations and her brimming confidence. He misses chasing after her, and bizarre cases, and debating with her and a rigorous sparring match after a long day.

Mako is going out of his mind with worry; he is certain if he must endure one more day of dead ends and mindless anxiety he is going to scream. He's tried to carry on her mission, but Mako can't see the connections she does, he can't look into the supernatural world and pluck out answers as easily. All he sees are improbabilities, and medical reasons, equations and cold hard truths with no loop holes.

Mako isn't fit to carry on the X-Files, and he doesn't want to. Not without her.

His cell buzzes somewhere beneath a pile of papers. It is probably just Bolin, worried about his brother running himself into the ground in desperation. The Freedom Ferrets are working just as hard to find Korra too, but even they are plagued by Bei Fong's doubts. Korra, it feels like sometimes, has vanished into thin air. Even with their ears and eyes everywhere the Ferrets had yet to even scope out a trace of her.

But Bolin doesn't understand, he doesn't know Mako's last words to his partner were cruel and unmerited. Bolin doesn't know that Mako was a _complete and total ass_ to his loyal partner (who went above and beyond to find Bolin), and that she could have died knowing his final words to her were: "I don't think I can be your partner anymore."

God, he's such a jerk sometimes. Bolin once warned him of his cold and harsh temper, Mako had never cared about chasing off friends before Korra.

And he would do anything to take them back, to get her back so he could apologize and rebuild their relationship, to make sure she was at least safe.

Tiredly he pushes back and up out of his chair, snagging his ignored cell and gun. Mako is sick of sitting around, chasing ghosts and running into walls Tahno set up five steps back. Mako's hands shake as he wraps his red scarf around his neck and slides on his threadbare black trench coat. What he is about to do isn't strictly illegal, but he is about to break one of his own personal rules. He knows Bei Fong will be furious if she finds out, that by associating with the gangs again could jeopardize his job (again). But for Korra, it's worth it. _Any risk is worth it, _he decides, rubbing her cherished wristband. Despite being evidence, Mako had pocketed it on a whim. It hasn't left his wrist since. Mako just hopes he will be able to pay whatever price Zolt sets. Without a doubt, it will be steep.

There's also the risk that this trip downtown will be a waste of time, after all the gangs of Republic City aren't really interested in what goes on outside Earth's atmosphere. However, their connections are vast, and shady dealings vary greatly within the underworld. Korra could easily be in a human trafficking scheme, and not some weird, alien lab.

And frankly, if Mako spends another second in this still noiseless office, staring at walls as dull as his soul, someone will be eating a bullet.

Badge in pocket, gun at his side, Mako searches for his taciturn unflappable mask, the very one Korra had slid off without his notice. For her, he will do anything: crack any skulls, pay any price, traipse over a number of miles.

It's time to see what dirt the Triads have on one Tahno Kutuzov.

* * *

"_I think it's time she personally discovers what her "Little Green Men" are up to, what do you think?"_

* * *

Korra is utterly terrified to open her eyes. She can hear the irritating _beeeep, beep, beep_ of a heart monitor, and she feels the softness underneath her aching body. She inherently knows there is something terrifying about that sound, that she has heard it before in a more sinister place.

She cannot place her fears though, and that frustrates her more than anything.

When the shattered woman finally coxes her heavy eyes open, she is confused. Somehow, she has wound up in a hospital. Although Korra's disturbingly cold skin and tender body (every movement is a jolt of regret) attests she has endured serious abuse, she cannot remember what led to this visit. The giant blank in her memory disturbs her; she can't recall her last case either.

Warmth radiates from her left; someone has been keeping watch over her. A fond smile splits her cracked lips as her gaze finds Mako, had she really been expecting anyone else? Her partner has slumped forward onto her bed, his hand limply over top hers. The sight causes affection to coil in her chest, even as his appearance perturbs her. His forehead is crinkled (_even in his sleep he scowls, what does it take to cheer this guy up?_), his angular jaw clenched, dusky eyelashes brush rings darker than a raccoons...dried tear stains on his cheeks? Shit. Whatever mess she has gotten into, it was bad this time.

Korra's tanned hand curls under his, linking their fingers together. She is icy cold compared to him, heat radiates beneath his fingerless gloves (although Mako has always run hot, a physical quirk she imagines enjoying sometimes). Her grip is strangely weak, an observation that causes her to frown. Never in her life has she felt so feeble before, she feels as if she's returned from the dead.

(She doesn't know yet how close to Death's Door she truly was).

There are answers to be had, holes to fill, a strange fear to be dealt with. For now though she is content to ignore those troubles. There will be time to tackle them later. Time, it seems, is something she still has.

Korra cracks a smile when her eye catches a blue and ivory wrist band adorning her partners arm. It's partner, she hopes, is somewhere with her discarded clothes. _You took care of me didn't you?_ She thinks.

(What Korra will later find out is that Mako failed to find her; that she was deposited in the hospitals ER like a rag doll and clung to the bare fringes of life for a week. What Korra doesn't know is how Mako raged and screamed and was kicked out of her room by Lin Bei Fong herself; that when her partner went to threatened and arrest her turncoat partner Tahno had long fled the country. What Korra will never know is how Mako fretted by her bedside, begging her return; that the shadowy men who kidnapped and experimented on her were not found, and never will be. Korra will understand that Mako failed to save her, but never care because his smile was the first one she has seen in over three months).

She shakes him awake, and the slit of warm hazy honey peering at her is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

* * *

"_I don't intend to just push Agent Sanna out of our way, I plan to destroy her."_

* * *

AN: So many notes! Ok, yay Bolin is now in the picture (for now...). The Freedom Ferrets are based on X-Files Lone Gunmen, Mulder's go-to conspiracy guys (introduced in season one's EBE). It seemed to work really well to have Bolin in on the mythology, although none of Scully's family ever was. Frankly I just really wanted to give Bolin a cameo, even if I couldn't really fill in the other Ferret/Gunmen characters. I digress. The next two parts are loosely based off of X-Files first season 2 episode and "Sleepless". Tahno is the fill-in for Krycek: both are slimey bastards (in my opinion) although Tahno will be more of Korra's frenemy than hated rival. Why did I make Tahno Russian? Umm...it's a piss poor effort to avoid whitewashing. Pretty much failed. Oh, and Akna is made up, since no official name for Korra's female cousin has been released.

And finally, tackling the most important episodes of X-Files season two: Duane Berry/Ascension and One Breathe. Guys, this was so hard. I just wasn't feeling the Mako capture (despite him being the Scully); the later ramifications of Scully's abduction fit more to Korra, I feel, and while I did stretch the parralles, I believed I could loosely connect Scully's abduction to Korra's confrontation with Amon in episode 4 (just tilt your head). Despite going back and forth (and even thinking about using Bolin instead) I feel like this was the better way to go, but I'd love to here your thoughts!

And I think I covered everything...phew. Thanks for the continued support!


End file.
